Corpse Hetalia
by magikarpfever14
Summary: What happens when the Hetalia crew get sucked into Heavenly Host Elementary after performing the Sachiko ever after charm? Pure madness and horror so extreme even some of the nations can't take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction I posted on this site so please be kind, but basically I only found one Hetalia/Corpse party crossover so I decided to write one. I'll try to update this story as soon as possible so ya. Though there won't be any Yaoi or pairings since this is a simple Hetalia crossover of Corpse party, even though I do love Yaoi XD also please review, it really gives me motivation, also toward the end of the story I might post some of the bad endings so. So ya I hope you enjoy reading this ^-^**

* * *

It was another unsuccessful world conference as usual. Everything was going smoothly until they started discussing food trade after America's unrealistic solution to the global warming crisis. France thought it would be funny to make a side comment basically saying that England's cooking was _ɡrəʊs_ and that it was no match for his fine cuisine, England than retaliated by calling France a wine drinking alcoholic with lousy taste for food. Than some other nations tried to intervene but well, let's just say the rest is 'history.'

Everyone one left except a few nations like England, France, Russia, China, Canada, Italy, Germany, and Japan. America apparently wanted to show them a 'beast' charm he found while surfing the internet. They were all thinking it was probably another dream catcher or something. Finally America came from the back room, this time holding a strange white paper doll.

"Okay I'm back bros and here's the charm I was talking about," America said while proudly holding up the paper doll.

All the other nations gave each other a glance before England spoke up. "So you made us wait 10 minutes for a bloody paper doll?" England questioned.

The nation's quietly murmured to themselves in agreement.

"Chill dudes, this isn't just a 'paper doll' it's a paper proxy for the Sachiko ever after charm I was talking about," America stated.

Japan stared at the paper doll for a second. 'The Sachiko ever after charm…now that I think about it I'm pretty sure I've heard of it before…though perhaps I'm starting to imagine things on the count of my old age.' Japan than shook his head a bit as if to try to erase the thought from his mind.

"Ah, so _Amérique, _what is this charm supposed to do?" France asked.

America thought for a second, "Well the website said that the charm will bind us together as true bros for eternity…or somethin' like that…" America replied.

There was an awkward silence before China spoke up. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try aru," China said.

"Da, I agree, I mean what's the harm of playing with a silly little doll?" Russia remarked.

Though something didn't sit right with Japan, he secluded himself in the corner of the room and shuffled his feet in annoyance. 'I-I guess there's no harm, like Russia said, it's just a paper doll…but whenever I look at that thing I get a chill…but it would be very rude to not join in the charm, after all the trouble American-san went through to get the charm, I wouldn't want to impose on him.'

Swallowing back his uneasiness Japan took a step forward, "I agree, this seems like an enjoyable activity to participate in," Japan stated.

Germany glanced at Japan, as if he was trying to read him, it made Japan a little uneasy 'Does he know I'm uncertain about this?' Japan thought frantically.

"I guess I'll join into this to," Germany said gruffly.

"Ve if Germany and Japan are going to participate then I will too!" Italy added while attaching himself to Germany's arm.

Germany rolled his eyes and tried to pry off Italy, though with no such luck.

"Ohonhonhon if everyone is partaking in this than count me in," France announced.

England simply gave France a glare, "If that perverted frog is joining in than I guess I will to," England murmured.

"I-I guess I will join to," Canada said softly, though no one seemed acknowledge him except his polar bear Kumajirou.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked him.

"I'm Canada…your owner," he replied to him while burying his face in the polar bear's fur.

"Oh," Kumajirou replied simply.

"So how do you perform this charm anyways?" Germany asked getting a little impatient.

"Er well, let's see… since there are eight people here including myself than I guess we chant 'Sachiko we beg of thee' nine times , while gathered around the charm and holding on to it tightly. Then when we finish we pull apart the charm altogether…oh ya and when we pull it apart make sure to keep your paper scraps so the charm is ever lasting, or at least that's what the site said," America told them while giving a slight shrug.

"Sounds easy enough I suppose aru," China stated simply.

The other's murmured in agreement except for Japan who still had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"Awesome, okay dudes, gather around the paper doll and grab hold of it," America declared.

Everyone started to move forward but Japan. Every nerve in his body screamed in denial, like this was a bad idea.

Italy seemed to take notice of Japan's hesitance because he quietly unlatched himself from Germany and skipped over to where he was standing.

"Ve Japan are you okay? You seem a little on edge today," Italy asked.

"Oh no I am fine, I'm just tired that's all, come let us partake in this charm," Japan lied, hoping he sounded convincing enough. Even though Italy wasn't the 'sharpest' pencil in the box he could tell if someone was feeling uneasy.

"O-okay Japan whatever you say," Italy said.

Smiling at Japan he skipped to where the group was.

Sighing in relief that Italy didn't notice or that he simply brushed it off, Japan followed the group. Although he had to squeeze into next to Italy and Germany there was too much on his mind to begin freaking out over personal space.

"Alright, are you ready bros? By the way if you mess up a line of the chant don't go back and fix it, cause' if you do it counts as you saying a line, and apparently could have some consequences or something like that," America told them.

"Oh now you tell us you bloody wanker," England growled.

"Relax Iggy, it's probably nothing…alright everybody grasp the doll as tightly possible, than we shall begin," America announced.

Japan was hesitant at first, but then shakily grasped the doll, everyone else did the same.

"Alright dawgs let's begin," America said before starting the chant.

Everyone started to follow his chanting, though Japan's chant was barely audible compared to Canada's chanting. Still, Japan managed to finish the last line along with everyone else. When he finished Japan swear he felt someone breathing down his next. Taking a quick glance back he saw nothing. 'W-what was that? Maybe I'm just getting tired…' Japan shrugged it off.

"Okay, everyone tear the paper on three…one two three!" On his last number America pulled the paper doll along with the other nations. The doll immediately ripped in nine paper scraps.

Looking at his paper scrap Japan shrugged 'Maybe I was just worried over nothing…' but Japan's thoughts were interrupted when the ground started shaking beneath them.

"Da an earthquake! Russia yelled.

'What is going on!' Japan thought frantically.

Looking over he saw Italy whimpering while holding on to Germany, who looked sort of pale.

"Dudes don't panic…" America started to say, but was interrupted when a huge fissure started to form behind him.

Immediately following the fissure opening America lost his footing, "C-crap," was the only word America managed to choke out before falling into the never ending void.

"America!" England yelled.

"No…what is happening aru!" China yelled.

Canada was about to speak up for once, until he got swallowed up by the fissure as well.

"_Mon petit _Canada!" French yelled while trying to grab him.

But his efforts were futile as he fell into the fissure to. By know the hole was huge, and threatening to swallow the rest. 'I must get out of here…' trying to step away from the massive hole, but than Japan felt the supporting ground crumble beneath him.

"Ah!' Japan yelled. Though his voiced cracked as the force of weightless made him feel dizzy, closing his eyes Japan let the eternal darkness drag him to the depths.


	2. America, Canada, England, and France

**Yay chapter 2 is up, sorry for it being so late, I blame writers block XD but here it is ^-^ Next one is going to be the Axis's group, and Linkforever125 thanks for that awesome review ^-^ I love Cry, his voice is so amazing XD but I was super exited when he started playing corpse party ^-^ but remember reviews are much appreciated, they really give me motivation**

* * *

"America your bloody wanker, get up! Please…" England begged. To be honest he was pretty worried about America, though he was trying his hardest not to show it.

"Maybe we should try slapping him?" France suggested.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea…" Canada said, and of course he was ignored.

Looking around at his surrounding England gave a sigh; he didn't really remember what happened. He did however remember that something happened after they did that stupid charm America brought. And then…the rest was blank. He then found himself and a few other nations in a weird rundown room, though it looked like it was a classroom. But this place seemed to give off a weird aura…it wasn't natural. And it seemed his mythical creature friends wouldn't come out. Glancing around he looked at America's unconscious body, than France, and then lastly Canada, who he didn't notice he was here until now for some odd reason.

"Hm…if I know my brother he usually always wakes up at the smell of food, does anyone have any food on them?" Canada asked.

France and England shook their heads.

"Okay…hm…than let me try something," Canada said before giving them a slight grin.

"America! Kumagiro is eating all your hamburgers, you better come quickly!" Canada yelled, though it was more of a loudish whisper in his case.

Immediately following that America shot up "Ah Canada dude, you promised you would keep you bear under control!" America exclaimed.

The three nations couldn't help but snicker.

"Wait where are we?" America than asked with a disorientated look on his face.

"Ah but _Amérique_ we should be asking you that, after we did that charm of yours we suddenly ended up in this place," France told him while giving him a slight gesture around the room.

"What the hell? What the fuck is this place…it kind of reminds me of some of my horror movies," America remarked with a shiver.

"Well this place does have a rather creepy air to it…we should investigate this place there's no use standing here like sitting ducks mind you," England stated.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, even France.

"Hahahaha well since I'm the hero I guess I should lead the way," America told them, although he kind of regretted saying it.

Getting up he was about to lead the way when pain shot up from his ankle, "Fuck!" America yelled out in pain before sliding on the wall for support.

"Hey America are you okay?" England asked him, a flash of worry crossed his face.

"Ya dude…I'm fine just give me a sec," America replied while trying to wish away the pain in his ankle.

"Hm clearly you are not America, you have a sense of pain," France simply remarked.

'I guess there's no use hiding it than…' "It's nothing really, it's just my ankle is starting to hurt a bit that's all," America said trying to sound convincing.

England rolled his eyes "It's obviously something to worried about America, you can't even stand up right, here late me take a look at it, take of your shoe," England ordered him.

America was about to snap back but he figured the rest of the nations would gang up on him. He then sighed in annoyance before pulling of the shoe from the foot that was hurting the most.

Though he didn't really want to look at it so he held his head up high, "See bros, there's nothing to worry about, it's all good…" he was cut short when he saw the look of surprise on everyone's faces.

"It's not all good you bloody twit, just look at your ankle!" England scowled at him.

Taking a deep breath America looked at his ankle, and the sight almost threw him back. His ankle was swollen and red. Plus it was positioned at an odd angle; it basically looked like a mess.

"Jesus's Christ…this must have happened after we performed the charm and then…" America trailed off; he honestly didn't remember what happened after…it was all a blur to him.

"A-America…you shouldn't walk around with an ankle like that…" Canada told him.

"My Canada is right _Amérique_, I doubt you can even get off the wall without stumbling over, maybe you should lean on us for support," France suggested.

"No dudes…its fine…" America stated to say before England grabbed his arm.

"Cut the act America, we're trying to help you, now either accept are help or be left only in this weird classroom," England growled.

Before America could object Canada grabbed his other arm for support to. 'I guess I don't really have a say in the matter…'

Hanging his head a bit America grinned a bit, "Thanks guys," America commented sheepishly.

The through the event French muffled a laugh, "Ah what an _émouvant _family event, but I really suggest we get out of this room, it's…how do you say…creepy," France reminded them.

The three of them nodded in agreement and walked out of the room, both England and Canada were at his side giving him support. When they got out of the room they were met with well and equally creepy hallway, it had such a desolate feeling.

"Eh…I guess this is no better either…I guess we will just have to keep are chins up and search for an exit," America declared.

"Ya…I guess…" England replied hesitantly.

Something was seriously bugging him, this place seemed well suffocating and he couldn't call up his fairy friends for some reason. At first he just thought he was just not used to the atmosphere, but now he couldn't even sense them. Not wanting to bring alarm to the other nations, plus they'd just think he's talking about his 'hallucinations' again, England kept his mouth shut.

The nations began to trudge along again, the whole school seemed pretty old with some of the floorboard missing and the paint on the walls peeling, a lot of people might've mistaken this for a well fashioned horror movie set. Moving through the somewhat endless hallway a classroom door sparked Canada's attention.

"L-look…maybe we should investigate that classroom over there," Canada suggested.

Surprisingly the other nation's seemed to actually notice Canada for once.

"Ya, seems like a good start," America said.

Though they were all on board they were a bit hesitant to open it but America.

"Since I'm the hero I'll open it!" America declared.

Stepping away from England and Canada for a second America leaned heavily of the wall and opened the door. Leaning on the opened door he took a peek inside. 'Looks like a normal creepy abandoned classroom to me,' America thought.

"Well it looks okay…" America informed them.

Going Back to England and Canada for support the nations stepped into the classroom. It looked like a normalish classroom at first. There was a chalkboard, podium, and a few desks. Straying from the group a little France started to look around more. Though nothing prepared for the sight of bleach white skeleton remains.

"Oh _mon dieu_! This really is a horror movie!" France yelled.

England, Canada, and America, only a few feet away from France, looked over his way. Before they could ask what was wrong they all gasped at the sight of the corpse, though for Canada it was more of a squeak.

"C-crikey…this is some school," England muttered.

"I wonder how…that person died…" Canada implied, already recovered from the shock.

"Ya…" America replied simply.

Before either of them could react any further the corpse started to glow a dim blue, followed by a humanoid figure forming near the corpse.

"You four…are new victims aren't you?" the figure asked.

The blood seemed to drain from everyone's faces when it spoke, especially America's.

"G-ghost! Oh my god!" America screamed.

Stepping backwards out of fear he then cursed silently when his ankle gave out and he fell to the floor. But he was too freaked to care about the roaring pain in his ankle.

"America, stop freaking out...I don't think this spirit is going to harm us…" England retorted. Though he never would admit it, he was equally afraid.

"Your friend is right…I am one of the many spirits that was brought here against my will and confined…just like you…only I am no longer walking amongst the living…" the spirit told them solemnly.

"Wait where is here? And what do you mean by confined?" England asked.

"This place is cursed, multidimensional nexus...multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another...created by a powerful, vengeful spirits. Closed space...or perhaps closed spaces. You three and others like me are the unlucky victims of an inescapable abduction," the spirit explained.

"Closed spaces…is this what you mean by confined…non?" France asked.

"In a way yes...and it seems you two are not the only ones to have been brought here. I'm sensing numerous others..." the spirit answered.

"The other nations!" America exclaimed while still inching farther from the spirit.

"I don't know what you mean by nations or the exact number...but I do know that others were pulled into these spaces at the same time as you," the spirit replied.

"So you mean were all here…we can meet up…that's such a relief," Canada proclaimed.

"However you cannot meet them, they are definitely in this school. But the space they occupy differs from the space we occupy. If you wish to see your friends, you must find some means of entering their space, or bringing them into this space. Even then, escape is nigh impossible...but at least you'll be able to die together..." the spirit told them.

"_Mon dieu_ I can't believe this…we are nations for crying out loud!" France yelled.

"B-bloody hell…wait you said something about vengeful spirits...and what do you mean there's no way out?" England asked getting a bit panicky.

"Again I don't know what you mean by nations...and I also don't know the motive of our captors...nor a means of escaping this hell. All I know...is that with some effort...you can at least live out your days together, in the same space, and that alone is a fate worth fighting for. Two heads are better than one. Your chances, and your opportunities, are so much greater when working together...I now realize something...you four and the others that have been brought here are different...I don't think you are like the others...maybe you do have a chance...but remember...do whatever you can...to find a way out of here...don't end up...like...us..." the spirit informed them.

All the nations just gawked at what the spirit said…to be honest none of this seemed real to them. The awkward silence seemed to only last a second until a dark aura seemed to descend upon them, like there was now another spirit with them…but eviler.

Turning around the nations saw a girl in the corner of the room, she had long black hair and a red torn up dress.

"No!" the spirit screamed.

And with that the spirit disappeared in a flurry of panic.

"Quickly we have to get out of here!" England yelled while feeling the dark strengthen…almost to the point of making him want to puke.

Pulling up America and letting him lean on his shoulders he quickly led the nations out the classroom. Immediately after they ran out of the classroom the door shut forcefully on its own. After a brief moment all the nations leaned against the wall gasping from breath and recovering from shock. Finally England spoke up.

"Well…that was certainly quite the experience I daresay…but first order of business we should find a place to rest and plan out what we're going to do next…and also we need a place where we can fix up America's ankle…we can't be lugging you around forever America," England declared.

"Hey…" America pouted while crossing.

"Hey is right…who died and made you king England?" France asked.

Rubbing his temples England was about to retort back when Canada decided to make an appearance.

"England is right…we should find a room to rest and organize what just happened…because frankly I still can't believe this is real," Canada said.

"Well I guess you are right _Mon petit_ Canada let's look around for perhaps a room not infested with spirits," France suggested.

"Ya I guess I agree to," America said.

"Well than it's settled," England announced.

Getting up from the wall England pulled America up from the wall and let him lean on his shoulder. He then started leading the way down the corridor, letting the other nation follow. There wasn't much else in this hallway besides broken floorboards and a musty smell. Spotting a stairwell the nations walked down it, though they needed to help America who had trouble navigating down with his ankle. Eventually they made it down the stairs. Though what surprised them was a big entrance way near the end of the room.

"_Dieu merci_ I entrance way…maybe there is a way out and what that spirit was saying was a load of bullshit," France exclaimed.

Running up to the entrance way France gave it a quick pull but it didn't budge.

"_Ce que l'enfer?_ Why won't this open!?" France questioned while giving the door another forceful shove.

"You obviously too weak to even open bloody door you frog, let me try," England scoffed.

Giving America to Canada England went up to the entrance way and also tried opening it, but with no such luck.

"What the hell? This door feels like it's bolted to the bloody wall!" England exclaimed.

"You two are obviously too old to open a simple door, let the hero show you how it's done!" America declared.

No matter how much of an obnoxious twit America was England knew that if America couldn't open no one could.

Canada just rolled his eyes and lead his brother to where the entrance was. Grinning a bit America push at the door. It gave a bit of a groan but it didn't open.

"What the chiz man? I used all my strength and this stupid door still won't open...it's weird though…this door feels like it's part of the wall," America said.

"Heh not even the might America could open it…but you have a point, this door feels like it's just decoration, I doubt will get anywhere near opening it," England observed.

"Huh and we were so close to…I guess we have to go back to exploring this place," Canada stated.

Nodding in agreement England lead the group farther in the school with America leaning on his shoulder again, there were a few classrooms but most of the had a unnerving feeling to them. Finally they got to a room that said 'Infirmary.' The room seemed to have a well neutral feeling to it.

"What about this place?" England suggested.

"Hm…ya this seems like a good place to rest," France replied.

America and Canada just nodded in agreement.

"Right oh…well here we go," England said.

Opening the door he glanced around. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, there were a few cabinets that seemed to contain medicine and other supplies a desk, an old fashioned heater, and two beds.

"Well this place doesn't seem half bad," America announced.

Walking further in the infirmary with the other nations following England sat America on one of the beds and started to look around. It seemed like a normal infirmary, though it was rather extensive. Spotting a diagram of the human body he snorted in disgust. The diagram's organs were painted over with a red looking substance; he didn't really want to find out what the red 'paint' was.

"Ah…well at least this place doesn't have dead bodies or creepy spirits…non?" France said while sitting himself down on one of the beds.

"Ya…here let me find something to make a makeshift splint for your ankle America," Canada continued while going up to one of the cabinets.

"Thanks Canada," America replied.

Looking around Canada found a roll of bandages and a piece of wood, probably from the floor boards.

"Here I found a roll of bandages and a plank we could use," Canada announced while already wrapping America's ankle up making a splint.

When Canada was done America sighed in relief, his ankle felt better.

"Hey thanks Canada it feels a lot better," America thanked him.

Blushing a bit Canada shrugged, "It's no big deal." He replied though he was secretly delighted at the rare praise.

After that they was a few minutes of silence, but it was that rare silence where everyone was collecting themselves and trying to figure out the events that just happened. However they silence was broken when they heard a cream.

"Ve Germany, where are you! Germany!" a familiar voice called out.

"That sounds like Italy! We better go get him…" England declared.

"_I Mon dieu!_ My Italy! We better go get him, _Amérique_ you better stay here; you need to rest your ankle," France told America.

"Aw…fine," America replied.

"Okay we'll be back," England than informed him.

And with that Canada, England, and France left. When they left America looked around the room, it was neutral, but it still was pretty creepy, though that neutrality was short lived when the door to the infirmary slammed shut.

"What…what the hell?" America exclaimed.

Getting up from the bed he went over to the door and inspected it. It seemed it was laced shut with countless strands of hair.

"What the fuck? What's with this hair…this is fucking sick!" America yelled.

He then tried to open the door, but the hair acted like chains, tightly keeping the door from opening. 'Okay don't panic America…maybe we should look around a bit…' America thought. Stepping away from the door he went near the bed again. When he got there he suddenly felt a dark aura, like a heave presence was next to him. Immediately following that the lamp at the desk started glowing and flickering. 'Wait the hell!? Fuck what's going on!?' Turning around America then screamed. Right in front of him was a shadowy figure; it seemed to release a dark aura.

"Sachi, have you come to find me?" a voice than said.

The shadowy figure than grabbed America and then started wrapping him in a shadowy mist. America than started screaming in pain, his body seemed to convulse in agony, whatever that spirit was it was defiantly evil, and it felt like it was strangling him to death, every nerve in his body screamed in pain. Struggling he managed to get out of the spirit's grasp and made a break for the door. But of course the door was covered in hair was didn't want to budge.

"Damn it! C'mon open….fucking open!" America screamed.

Using every ounce of super human strength he had America ripped the hair from the door and flew out of the infirmary while slamming the door behind him.

Shivering from head to toe America than went over to a corner of a wall and on his hands and knees he started puking. In between breaths America could only think one thought.

'What the hell was that thing!?'


End file.
